hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 February 2017
11:29 Derp killed chat 11:29 :3 11:30 yt="qkcLgHOTC6Y" 11:30 :3 11:30 :P 11:32 Let's have Yveltal drain SM's life force and turn him into stone. 11:32 :3 11:32 :P 11:32 Than Xerneas can revive him. 11:32 :3 11:32 k den Hoip 11:33 No. 11:33 @ MG 11:33 I will make sure it doesn't do that. 11:33 :3 11:33 silly Hoip, even when you want to kill me you're u n r e a l i s t i c :3 11:33 By burying SM deep underground* 11:33 . * 11:33 :P 11:33 :3 11:33 Hoop pla 11:34 yed, pls :3 11:34 hoip pla 11:34 :3 11:34 > pla 11:34 > hoop 11:34 k 11:34 pds 11:34 Hype the unrealistic storm maker. :3 11:35 > pds 11:35 :3 11:35 hrpe plf 11:35 pls Hype. 11:35 Particularly Dangerous Situation? 11:35 I already caught Xerneas. 11:35 :3 11:35 :3 11:35 And I caught Yveltal. 11:35 so shush. 11:35 mario pls, it's not plf, it's pdf :3 11:35 :3 11:35 nope. 11:35 that makes us equal. 11:35 :3 11:36 *pdf :3 11:36 < Particularly Dangerous Situtation? 11:36 Situation * 11:36 k den typing. 11:36 > Situtation 11:36 11:36 11:36 such u n r e a l i s t i c typing :3 11:37 Be quiet SM. 11:37 :3 11:37 Or should I say, Sour Milk. 11:37 :3 11:37 don't worry, I'll give you the StrawberryNub prize for Most Unrealistic Storm Maker of 2017. (highlight) :3 11:37 K den 11:38 Get the sour milk now pls :3 11:38 Playten - Today at 6:36 PM 11:38 kden @Commie Cupcake 11:38 wheres floyd tonight? 11:38 NEW MESSAGES 11:38 Commie Cupcake - Today at 6:37 PM 11:38 he dissiapted 11:38 k den 11:38 who's commie cupcake 11:38 (Bk) for a bit 11:38 Doug 11:38 oh 11:38 My internet is a little faster now yay 11:38 So when are the top 20 names being announced? 11:38 > for a bit 11:38 K den Boobnekaro. 11:38 Which usercane TCR are you most excited for this year? 11:38 :3 11:39 I should start making TCRs and releasing them. :3 11:39 Matthew, so it can be downgraded to a C3. 11:39 :3 11:39 I said usercane TCRs, Hype. :3 11:39 Yours. 11:39 :3 11:39 Are you talking about TS Matthew's TCR? Okay then. :P 11:39 :P 11:39 So it can be downgraded to 160 mph. 11:39 I'm not making my own TCR, lol 11:39 HYPE PLS 11:39 :3 11:39 Bob will just be stronger. 11:39 :3 11:39 k den what did I just join into 11:40 a :3 session it seems 11:40 :P 11:40 I'm at 3,899 edits yay 11:40 okay Bob, let's make my wife's TCR. :3 11:40 i can't wait for hypes TCR :3 11:40 itll be 5/1029 11:40 :3 11:40 K den. 11:40 You wish. 11:40 @ Mario 11:40 hype is triggered :3 11:40 (triggered) 11:41 Yours will be 115/1099 11:41 :3 11:41 PLS 11:41 actually 115 is fine 11:41 lol 11:41 jk 11:41 120 is 11:41 k den you'll be 11 11:41 *111 11:41 If I were to be honest 11:41 "Hype was an uneventful storm in the Atlantic" 11:41 "11" 11:41 LOL 11:41 @MH 11:41 I'd be AGCK at 165/910 11:41 http://www.nws.noaa.gov/wtf/udaf/area/?site=iln This is pretty cool 11:41 *put 11:41 ;) 11:41 but u n r e a l I s t i c pressures :3 11:41 K den 11:41 brb 11:42 H Y P O T H E T I C A L 11:42 Did Keranique ever reach 175 mph? She kind of made herself 175 mph once 11:42 I'd peak her at 165 @Bob 11:42 I think she was 165 at modt 11:42 * modt 11:42 kden 11:42 Keranique forced us to make her 175 11:42 and probably a pressure between 910 and 920 11:42 She edited her own usercane too, sometimes 11:43 And adjusted her strength as she saw fit 11:43 I'll put her at 165/917 11:43 I think the 906 mb was way too low, given her small size 11:43 yep 11:43 small 165/941 11:43 :3 11:43 jk 11:43 not quite that high lool 11:43 lol 11:43 165/921 is my estimate for her 11:43 that's Matthew high :P 11:43 That makes Darren stronger :O 11:43 yep 11:43 ugh so laggy 11:43 Her activity was low when she was bureaucrat 11:43 darren deserves to be stronger imo 2017 02 26